


Shockwave: Oh, What A Day

by thenightetc



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short TFA Shockwave fanvid, inspired by someone pointing out that the singer here sounds a LOT like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shockwave: Oh, What A Day

The song is “Oh, What A Day”, from the Cannon Movie Tales version of Hansel and Gretel. Only _slightly_ shortened.

If I'm being honest, I mainly did this for that ending and the lovely sinister tone of voice he says that very last line in.


End file.
